


Ride

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: Inuromp, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Humor, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys try to leave the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> It's the FoodPorn 'verse.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 2: Oh! Darling

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat at their table watching Kouga make his way to the Karaoke stage.

Kouga hopped on stage and grabbed a hold of the mic stand in an effort to steady himself as the music started.

“Oh! Darling, please believe me. I’ll never do you no harm…”

And Kouga was down.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made their way to the stage, arguing.

“It is your turn to carry Kouga.”

“Why is it always my turn to carry the lush?”

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a very Sesshoumaru-like glare as Inuyasha struggled with the Intoxicated wolf demon.

“Keh. Then you’re gonna have to deal with Miroku.”

Miroku was where they had left him, face down at the bar with a death grip on the bottle in his hand.

Sesshoumaru strode up to Miroku, ready to jab him with his finger and inform him they were leaving, when Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a hand on his ass.

Sesshoumaru kicked the stool out from under Miroku and made his way to the door. He informed Inuyasha that Miroku would be finding his own ride, on his way out to Inuyasha’s Jeep.

Inuyasha chuckled and followed Sesshoumaru out with a squirming Kouga flung over his shoulder.


End file.
